Godzilla: Arrogance Of Mann
by beitrik
Summary: After Mann co.'s ambitious nuclear energy campaign goes too far, a wrathful Mother Nature summons her loyal guardian as an act of vengeance.
1. Prologue - The Fall of Tokyo

Beitrik presents

An original fanfiction

GODZILLA: ARROGANCE OF MANN

ゴジラ：マツンの傲慢

A Godzilla x Team Fortress 2 crossover

* * *

 _"Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." - J. Robert Oppenheimer_

* * *

Tokyo, Japan, 1954

They ran.

They knew not how long they were running for, or where they were going. It didn't matter. Surrounding them were the crumbling remains of once proud buildings, consumed by radioactive orange fire. Ashes littered the scorched ground. The corpses of men, women and children were strewn around the streets, flesh burned beyond recognition and clothes painted a deep, dark red. The stench was overwhelming, a mix of smoke and toxic fumes, assaulting their lungs mercilessly.

The survivors kept running.

Among them was young Ruka Takamachi, a boy at the tender age of 9. Panting heavily as sweat rolling down his chubby cheeks, he struggled to keep pace with his mother, who wasn't doing much better either, as she was visibly starting to slow down from exhaustion. Perched on her shoulder was Ruka's baby sister, Momo, bawling in fear and confusion.

Like the other survivors, Ruka and his family had abruptly evacuated their home upon receiving news of the disaster on the radio. The broadcast was short yet bone-chilling news of a massive fire-breathing dragon that was making its way towards the city. If not for the distant tremors and the eerie orange glow that permeated the midnight sky, most people would have laughed it off as a prank.

Sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him, Ruka briefly turned around and instantly wished that he hadn't. For at that moment, he came face-to-face with the very creature responsible for the city s destruction and the loss of countless lives. Towering above a row of battered skyscrapers, the monster s sheer size was a sight to behold. Its hide was a dark gray, rough and mottled with tiny reptilian knobs and spikes. Rows of jagged, maple leaf-shaped dorsal spines ran down its back, resembling the sharp teeth of a saw. What struck Ruka the most, however, was its face. The dinosaurian shape of its head, sporting amber eyes that glinted malevolently. Its flaring nostrils released puffs of steam into the atmosphere, while its mouth twisted into a vicious snarl. He could almost feel the malice emanating from the monster; it chilled him to the core.

The monster observed the scampering humans, its gargantuan shadow looming over them. They were like ants compared to it, tiny and pathetic. Raising its head to the darkness above and opening its gaping maw, it let out a ferocious cry with every fibre of its being -

 ** _"SHREEEEEEOOONNNKKKKK!"_**

It was a sound that will remain etched in Ruka's mind forever. It will continue to play in his nightmares forever, memories of an otherwise happy childhood falling apart and disintegrating into dust.

Noticing his mother running towards one side of the street with a crying Momo in her arms, he followed suit. Terribly exhausted and terrified from the ordeal, she collapsed onto the pavement, clutching the baby to her heaving chest.

"Mama!"

Ruka hurried towards the visibly traumatised woman. She was a mess; her hair was unkempt, strewing down her tear-streaked face. Her puffy eyes were the colour of blood, and her trembling arms struggled to maintain a firm grip on baby Momo. Turning to her son, her mouth managed to form a tiny smile.

"Ruka-kun... Everything will be ok. We'll meet Papa soon, very very soon..."

"Mama..." Tears welled up within Ruka's eyes as he kneeled down helplessly. His father, a member of the Japan Self-Defence Forces, was called into action in the fight against the invading monster. Alas, he never came back. At this rate, the Takamachi family was forced to accept the inevitable.

Rocking baby Momo in her arms, she patted the wailing child's back. Ruka's heart broke upon seeing his mother, clearly as terrified as he and Momo were, struggling to stay strong for them in these bleak moments. Slowly striding towards her, he clasped a tiny hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him gratefully.

"We'll be ok, Ruka-kun. We'll be together again. You, me, Papa, and Momo-chan..."

"No, Mama! I don't want to die! I don't want..."

Ruka collapsed, a sobbing and choking mess as he covered his face with shaking hands. Why was this happening? What had they done to deserve such a cruel fate? Just mere weeks ago, they were a typical happy Japanese family. Papa would ruffle his hair and tell him what a strong man he was growing into, while Mama would praise him every time he finished his homework early or did well for a test. And now, it seemed like these would never happen again.

A sudden tremor, stronger than those that had passed, shook him out of his thoughts. As darkness enveloped him, he realised that he was standing in the middle of a massive shadow...

His worst fears had come true. Standing less than 15 metres away from the cowering family was the leviathan beast itself. Ruka froze in terror. He caught a good look at the monster's thick tree trunk legs, covered in the same patterns as the rest of its body. The legs ended in flat elephant-like feet that left deep imprints on the devastated soil.

He couldn't think. He couldn't move, or even breathe. All he could do was stand and gawk at the creature before him. It seemed to be looking down at the family, a look of morbid curiosity on its reptilian face.

Then suddenly he was being pushed around violently, the tiny form of his sister shoved into his arms. His mother was yelling things at him, her voice cracked and strained. It took his blurry and hazed mind a few seconds to recognize her words.

"Ruka-kun, run!"

Shaking his head wildly, his teary eyes met his mother's.

"But Mama..."

"JUST RUN!"

As if on cue, the monster made a series of deep, guttural rumbling noises from its throat. Straining to muster as much courage as he could, he turned from the scene and took off down the road. Momo was clutched tight in his arms, continuing to wail at the top of her lungs.

Ruka never looked back. He never looked back when the explosion set off behind him, an overwhelming blast of heat, light and colour. He never looked back as he realised his parents would be reunited in death, and he would not see them ever again. He never looked back as the tremors continued, signalling the monster resuming its journey. He never looked back as the tears flowed endlessly.

He just continued running while the dancing flames surrounded his path.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay everyone, I have two things I need to apologize for.**

 **Firstly, I'm really, really sorry to have to make you all wait so long. I realise it's been over a year since I've teased this story, and up till now there has been no news regarding this.**

 **Truth is that over time, other matters started to take over my life. School work, extra curricular activities, other plans... eventually, I began to forget about this story.**

 **If there's anything I've learnt, it's that you shouldn't announce anything until you're actually ready to carry it out.**

 **However, I do not wish to abandon this story any longer. I've made a commitment by posting the teaser a year ago, and I will see to it that the story will be completed. I don't know how long it will take, but it will be finished.**

 **The second thing is that, at this moment, please don't expect regular updates to this story. Even though I'm currently having my holidays, I'm still buried in school work and other important matters. I'll try my best to plan and update as soon as possible, but unfortunately there isn't much I can do at the moment. I sincerely apologize and hope you guys can understand.**

 **I'll see you for the next chapter. Till then, farewell.**

 **\- Beitrik**


	2. Interlude - Meet The Team

Dustbowl, New Mexico, 1971

"Last one alive, lock the door!"

With a bellowing cry, the burly American man took off into the air. Dust swarmed around the scorched patch of earth, the telltale mark of a rocket blast.

"Urgh... dummkopf." The red, misty beam of light that was attached to the Soldier's back just moments ago dissipated, leaving behind a disgruntled German doctor. Gritting his teeth and sighing, the Medic turned around and bounded towards the sea of red. Some of his comrades, after all, requested for his assistance, seeking to maximise their healthy potential to last longer in the war that was to come.

The troops' boisterous voices and laughter echoed throughout the rocky red canyons and dusty, sweltering landscapes that they became all too acquainted with. Dustbowl. They had been to this location countless times and were familiar with the mission at hand - to defend the area from their enemies. The opposing force was exactly like them in strength and numbers, but wore blue uniforms instead of red.

Dustbowl had been contested between RED and BLU many times. Sometimes, the land fell under BLU control, and at others, RED managed to maintain their rule of the roost. This time, RED was determined not to lose out. They had revised their strategy multiple times; deep in their hearts, they knew this was the way forward. The way to victory.

 ** _"Mission begins in 30 seconds."_**

"Yo, big boy! You nervous?" A youthful voice hollered sharply above the others in the crowd. Leaping down from a rickety wooden platform was a tall young man in his early 20s. Upon hitting the ground, he immediately sprinted towards the person he was addressing - a humongous Russian packed with muscle from head to toe. Lifting a massive Minigun in his arms, he chuckled at the Scout's question. "Heavy is never afraid of tiny baby BLUs."

"That's the spirit, son! We'll send 'em packing in no time!" A shorter man in a hard hat and overalls called out in his Texan accent. Upon reaching into his toolbox, however, the Engineer's wide grin immediately fell flat. "Dagnabbit.." Frantically, he fumbled around the various metal gears and parts desperately. "Where's my damn wrench..."

"Hrr-hrr?"

The Engineer perked up upon hearing the muffled voice. Only one person could have made that sound...

Looking up from his crouched position, the Texan came face-to-face a black rubber gas mask. It was worn by a man decked in a red asbestos suit that covered his entire body. A cylindrical oxygen tank was attached to his back. Black rubber gloves, at the ends of outstretched arms, gripped on the very object the Engineer was looking for.

Breaking out into a radiant smile, Engineer received the wrench gratefully. "Thanks, Pyro!"

"Hrr." With that, the Pyro flashed the Engineer a thumbs-up and skulked away into position.

As he began to construct his signature weapon, the Sentry Gun, the Engineer sighed in contemplation. "Sure is nice having Pyro around, hm?"

"Indeed, mate." Standing a few meters behind the Texan, leaning against a wall of rock, was the team's Sniper. The lanky Australian was peering through the scope of his rifle into the enemy base. "He's a great fella, but something about him seems... off, y'know?" There was a tiny hint of fear in his voice.

"Hm? How so?" By now, the Sentry had been upgraded to level 2, with a level 1 Dispenser beside it.

"Oi mean..." The Sniper struggled to find the words to express himself. "He's... a little mysterious? And how he's always so fanatic in battle, with that flamethrower of his.."

The Engineer mentally absorbed the Sniper's words. For a few moments, an air of silence hung between the two men.

 _ **"Mission begins in 10 seconds."**_

"Well, we're 'bout to start," the Engineer quipped. The Level 3 Sentry made soft beeps as it vigilantly moved from side to side, ready to shoot at any incoming BLUs. "We'll talk again when we get back, alright?"

The Sniper smirked. "Sure thing, mate." He trained the barrel of his rifle on the enemy Sniper's head. "Wave goodbye to ya head, wanka.."

 _ **"5."**_

"RUN, COWARDS!" The Heavy bellowed as he lowered his spinning Minigun.

 _ **"4."**_

The Demoman took a swig of his Scrumpy, firing spiked explosive spheres into the air.

 _ **"3."**_

The Pyro let out a series of muffled laughs as he lifted his flamethrower in a crowing display of dominance.

 _ **"2."**_

Hiding in a wooden shack, the Spy silently fiddled with his wristwatch and blended in with the surroundings.

 _ **"1."**_

As the alarm blared out of the speakers set up around the arena, the RED team stood their ground, bracing themselves to meet their opponents who had just begun swarming out onto the desert.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A bit of a short chapter here. Unfortunately, I'm still rather busy, so this is the best I can do for now. I apologize for any mistakes made and especially for the long wait.**

 **Next chapter is where we start to explore Pyro, his point of view, and his relations to the team.**

 **Farewell till then.**

 **\- Beitrik**


	3. Monsters Within Us

**_"Victory."_**

Booms and blasts echoed throughout the desert, mixed with the raucous laughter of the victorious REDs. One by one, their opponents dropped to the ground like pinballs. The massacre satisfied the mercenaries to no end; it gave them the golden opportunity to settle the score with certain individuals with whom they had a bone to pick. The death throes of their enemies, in particular those they had a personal grudge against, were true music to the REDs' ears.

"I'm gonna lay you out!" The Engineer chuckled as he chased the BLU Spy across the arena, holding his wrench out. So much for being an annoying pest who messed with his sentries time after time.

The Medic grinned from ear to ear while he fired syringes endlessly at the BLU Heavy. The Russian had been a huge pain in this particular battle, and the German was going to make sure he would pay dearly.

Soon, all that remained of the Builders' League United mercenary team was two whimpering figures - the BLU Scout and Engineer. Submerging the defeated men with their sheer presence, the RED team towered over them, chuckling sadistically...

 **"Hrr-hrr!"**

A muffled cry shot through the air sharply. Before either team could react, the RED Pyro began to push his way amongst the crowd. Gas mask and asbestos suit gleaming with crusted blood, tears covering his pant legs and calloused rubber boots, the faceless mercenary slowly trudged towards the two huddled men.

As the rest of the RED team witnessed Pyro marching menacingly between them, the cries of joy that they were spouting mere moments ago died down within their throats. Instead, all eyes were laid upon the masked man; the team watched his movements as dread began to seep into the pits of their stomachs.

Having been mercenaries for years, the REDs were mostly desensitized to violence. It also helped that most of them had violent backgrounds, ranging from criminal pasts to military experience. Shooting their enemies and getting shot at eventually grew on them. After all, there was the handy respawn system that took away the fear of death.

Pyro's fighting style, however... that was something else altogether. Fire was one of the most horrific means of killing a person, and Pyro loved fire so much he'd even take to burning his enemies even after they succumbed to their wounds. In battle, he was an absolute demon. Not even Soldier or the BLU Pyro could match his fanaticism. Almost all of the RED team harboured a degree of fear towards the firebug.

It was one thing to fight on even terms in war, or to exact personal revenge on specific targets. But being a crazed, fire-breathing madman who tortured indiscriminately? That was something else altogether.

The firebug's shadow loomed over his unfortunate victims, his head cocked to the side precariously like a curious predator observing its prey. The RED team watched their comrade with bated breath; some even flinched away to avoid the sight they were about to be greeted with. Wheezing sounds echoing through mask, Pyro gradually lifted the end of his flamethrower, pointing it at the BLU Scout's face...

 _Click._

Immediately, a jet of orange spewed out from the mouth of the mechanical monster. The cowering BLUs screeched like banshees as the flames overcame them. An agonized cry escaped the BLU Scout's lips as he lay thrashing on the ground, arms flailing wildly. The flesh that surrounded his bones began to melt and peel off, dark red cracks forming on the waxy skin. The BLU Engineer, already dead due to shock, was marred with horrifying scars as his body blackened to form brittle ash.

Whether or not they were alive or dead was of no concern to the Pyro. Skipping around the arena like a child at a birthday party, he continued dousing the blue-clad mercenaries in flames, humming merrily as he did so, until none but smouldering charcoal remained of them.

The silence seemed to last an eternity. For those few tense moments, it was just Pyro, the RED team, and nine charred corpses scattered around the sweltering desert.

The stiff air broke, at last, from the sound of retching. The Scout, unable to bear the grisly scene he had just witnessed, was emptying his stomach into a wooden bucket that lay nearby. He was sure, too, that he'd have trouble sleeping the next few nights, though hopefully the Medic could come up with some sort of remedy for that.

The Sniper, face pale as snow, nudged the Engineer uneasily with a sickened expression. "See what I mean?"

Looking up at the golden afternoon sky, Pyro lifted his weapon and crowed in delight.

* * *

He was happy.

The lush meadows tickled his feet as he skipped and danced. Endless lands of bright green and dotted with reds, purples and yellows of blooming flowers. The sweet fragrance of nectar filled the cool air, and he relished in ecstasy as he inhaled the scent.

The sun's gentle rays beamed down upon the field. Butterflies fluttered about lazily, occasionally perching atop his shoulders for a few select minutes before taking off. He laughed. He loved butterflies. He loved flowers, sunshine and happiness.

Most of all, he loved rainbows.

What else screamed "cheer" like rainbows did? Luckily, perched in his arms was a giant brass trombone, a weapon of mass distraction. Whenever he played it, bubbles and rainbows would pour out. The babies loved it and so did he.

If the babies were happy, he was happy.

Where were the babies anyway? Oh, there they were! Fluttering around with stubby angelic wings were tiny infants in miniature blue vests. Their elated chuckles and cries filled the air as they bounced around merrily. He knew them all by heart as if they were his own children.

As the rainbows landed over them, their bodies sparkled in a dazzling array of bright colours, and they giggled even louder and with more cheer. Soon, the meadow was abuzz with their raucous laughter as they chased one another excitedly. He began to chase them too, laughter bubbling at the top of his lungs. Luckily, they were easy to find, and when he did find them they were 'punished' with more rainbows which made them even happier.

He loved the babies.

He loved rainbows.

Most of all, he loved the world.

And he loved that he could stay in this world forever.

Suddenly he stopped as a thought came to him.

Was the world always like this?

Thoughts like these didn't come often, and when they did, he'd shrug them off and continue frolicking about in the grass, or taking in the picturesque scenery. But as of late, they were hitting him more frequently, and it almost scared him.

Wait. Scared? Is that even a word? Is "fear" even a concept?

Maybe he'd felt fear once. Who knew?

Maybe...

He shook his head. No. No, fear never existed. Only happiness. This world was made of happiness, right? No disasters, no sadness, no suffering. Only the endless utopia that was before him.

Yes, that's right. This is the world he lived in.

With the negative thoughts dissipating from his mind, he chuckled victoriously and ran through the fields.

He ran.

And ran.

And never looked back.

* * *

"GOOD JOB, MAGGOTS!" Soldier bellowed at the top of his lungs, sending a fist slamming into the Mess Hall table with a thud. Some of the mercenaries winced at the gesture, but most rolled their eyes, having been used to the insane American's mannerisms by now.

"Today is a good day! We followed the plan EXACTLY as I told you to do, and because of that, those Commie BLU scum never knew what hit them!"

"I'm pretty sure we never ran into battle wearing chicken costumes," Spy spat in irritation as he remembered Soldier suggesting exactly that while they were preparing their battle strategy.

"That's because I couldn't get enough chickens, crouton!"

"It was a stupid idea anyway..."

"ENOUGH!" Soldier screamed in rage, pointing an accusing finger at the Frenchman who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway," the self-proclaimed veteran continued, "you all deserve medals. All of you! For today's flawless victory. Especially you, Pyro!"

At the sound of his name, the Pyro perked up. The masked man leapt up and down rapidly, clapping his hands like a little child would. The others turned to the firebug with uncertain faces, unsure of what to say.

"D-da, comrade Pyro is credit to team! Because of him, coward BLU Spy had no chance to sap Engineer's sentries!" The Heavy chuckled in an attempt to break the tension that was beginning to seep over the mercenaries.

"Hrr!" Pyro turned to Heavy and gave the Russian a thumbs-up.

"Indeed, private! Now all of you, go get some rest. Dinner will be served at 19-00 hours. DIS-MISSED!"

As the rest of the team embarked to their rooms to retire, they began to share idle chatter amongst themselves. Topics ranged from the day's battle, to entertainment, to the latest news. There were rumours that the teams would be moving to a new base. Miss Pauling and the Administrator have been remaining tight-lipped, so how the news started spreading in the first place was a mystery.

Sighing in exhaustion, Engineer headed to the kitchen. It was a long day of fighting, and he was hoping to spend the rest of the day relaxing with a cold beer in hand.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around, coming face-to-face with the lanky Sniper. The Australian didn't look any better from the end of the battle, after Pyro's massacre.

"Mate, I..."

Before Sniper could begin, the Texan sighed, cutting him off. "Look, buddy, I know how y'all feel 'bout Pyro. I understand perfectly. Reason why I took him in as a friend is... well.. I felt pretty bad for him, y'know? I've always had a soft spot for these kinda people, it's a pretty long story..."

"How could you say that? He's completely bonkers, mate!"

"I know! Just... just hear me out, alright?" Sniper was one of his closest friends in the team; he could trust the Australian with this little nugget from his past.

Slowly, Engineer removed his thick goggles, revealing eyes that shone with unease and hurt. Sniper almost backed away; Engineer was usually one of the more jovial members of the team. It was almost unlike him to be downcast.

"When I was a kid growing up in Bee Cave, there was this old lady livin' down the street, alone. No one knew her well, in fact, most of us shunned her. She was pretty messed up in the head and would do... say... all kinds of batshit insane stuff. Sometimes we'd see her at the park, babblin' to herself and wavin' her arms about, we kids would always mock and imitate her. We all thought it was funny."

Engineer's cheeks started to flush red as he recollected those childhood memories. Being a young child, he never actually realized the impact of his actions and simply joined in with his friends. They laughed at the poor old lady, making fun of her mental handicap. All she could do was stare at the little monsters with tears brimming within her eyes. It was only when he grew older that he grew to be a more upright and empathetic human being.

Too bad that she was already dead by then. She passed on at the age of 84, alone and with no surviving family members as far as everyone knew.

Looking back on those times, the Engineer was filled with shame and guilt. He didn't know better, yes, but bullying was something inexcusable. As an act of atonement, Engineer vowed never to look down upon the disabled and unfortunate again. Before joining RED, he frequently volunteered at homes and facilities where disabled individuals lived. These humbling experiences helped mould him into the man he was today.

"And that's why," he concluded his speech. "That's why I never gave up on Pyro. I know there's a reason why he's actin' like that, I'm 100% sure. Could be a past traumatic experience or something, who knows? He isn't a monster, Mundy. And I'm determined to help him even if it kills me."

The Australian was rooted to his position, eyes widened with shock as he struggled to process everything that Engineer told him. Tiny tints of guilt started to prick at his mind and an unpleasant chill started to run down his spine. He never thought of his masked comrade that way; in fact, probably no one in the team did besides Engineer.

"I... I never realized..." He looked down at his feet, a sombre expression marked on his face.

For a few moments, the two men stood without uttering a word.

And then Engineer broke out into a grin. Laughing heartily, he slapped his friend across the shoulder. "Oh, c'mon pardner! There ain't no need to get so blue about it. It takes time! It sure took me time before I realized it myself." Glancing down at his wristwatch, Engineer noted that it was almost 7pm. "Well, s'almost time for dinner. How 'bout we go get some grub? Heavy's on duty today."

Now it was Sniper's time to smile. Although the Russian didn't appear like a cook himself, his culinary skills were amongst the best of the team.

"Sure thing, mate!"

With renewed energy, the pair headed for the Mess Hall with rumbling stomachs. The Engineer's words played throughout the Sniper's mind - perhaps Pyro was simply misunderstood. But this raised more questions about the mysterious man. Who was he, really? And what exactly turned him into the demon that terrorized the battlefields day after day?

Sniper sighed internally. Perhaps one day, the truth about the firebug will come to light.

 **A/N**

 **Yes, it's currently off to a slow start. Don't worry though. Things will go down sometime in the next few chapters...**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome. This chapter didn't turn out as well as I hoped it would, and I'd like to hear any feedback as to how I can improve my writing.** **Trolling or abuse however will not be appreciated.**

 **See you guys next chapter.**

 **\- Beitrik**

 **EDIT 11/10/2016 - Made edits to the first part of the chapter. I noticed a few pacing issues so I decided to change some story details to make it flow smoother.**


	4. Project Imperator

**MANN CO REPORTS DATABASE**

Logging in...

* * *

Login successful.

 **WARNING: UNDER SECTION 112M-K OF THE MANN CO DATA AND INFORMATION PROTOCOL, ANY LEAKAGE OF INFORMATION RATED [CLASSIFIED] IS PROHIBITED. FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN SEVERE CONSEQUENCES.**

* * *

 **SECTIONS**

All reports in this database are designated under the following categories.

 _Mann Co Corporate Division_

 _TF Industries_

 _The Administrator_

 _Archived_

 _Nuclear Research Division_

 _CORD_

 _hl3 confirmed_

 _pr zeg bn_

* * *

 **CORD**

 _View all reports_

 _REPORT 2ZSXW_

 _REPORT V4ODU_

 _REPORT WCHT5_

 _REPORT 9ZPVU_

 _REPORT VVHOZ_

 _REPORT IMTMH_

 _REPORT TAP8J_

You do not have sufficient security clearance to view all subsequent reports.

* * *

 **REPORT 2ZSXW**

 _November 7, 1967 [15 : 00]_  
 _Author: Mann Co Crypto-Organism Research Division (CORD)_

Many of us must have heard fantastical stories as children, myths and legends srung from beyond mankind's wildest imagination. Legends of fire-breathing dragons, fearsome towering apes, white furry aliens that grant wishes, the list goes on.

As absurd as it might sound, have you ever wondered: How much of this is fact, and how much is fiction?

Indeed, this planet is full of mysteries we have yet to uncover. The tragic events in Tokyo in 1954 taught us an important, terrifying lesson: Monsters do exist.

Today, CORD is proud to announce the start of its latest ambitious venture, **Project Imperator**. This venture has been approved by the Mann Co Board Of Governors and will be endorsed by Saxton Hale himself. The Nuclear Research Division will also be providing further assistance as some of our identified subjects are known to be radioactive in nature.

Further details on Project Imperator can be found in _Report PAEB6_.

We are currently recruiting volunteers and researchers! Should you be interested, recruitment forms can be found at all Help Stations within all Mann Co research and corporate facilities.

We would like to thank you for your continual support and promise to make Project Imperator a success.

 _ **"The challenges of today are but the future of tomorrow."**_

* * *

 **REPORT V4ODU**

 _November 8, 1967 [13 : 20]_  
 _Author: H. A._

Having just read the minutes of yesterday's meeting I must say I'm absolutely horrified.

I don't know what they were thinking. Saxton Hale, as powerful as he is, is a real nutcase. He's ridiculous. The board is ridiculous. This whole project... it's ridiculous.

Need we be reminded of the dangers of playing with nature? Nuclear energy, as useful as it is, is a double-edged sword. An invaluable asset at times, but push it too far and you may very well destroy the entire planet.

How could we forget what had happened in the last few decades? Hiroshima and Nagasaki? The Cuban Missile Crisis? The Tokyo tragedy of 1954?

I'm leaving. I can't handle this anymore. The world needs to know what Mann Co is doing.

If something happens, Saxton Hale has no one to blame but himself. Too bad he won't, anyway, since he'll be dead.

Like the rest of us will.

* * *

 **REPORT WCHT5**

 _November 15, 1967 [09 : 00]_  
 _Author: Mann Co Corporate Division_

Attention all employees.

Most of you should be aware of Dr. Homu Akuma's sudden disappearance.

As it turns out, Dr. Akuma was attempting to bring classified documents outside of secure boundaries. It was believed she was attempting to reveal the contents of these documents to the public.

All of you should know that this is a severe violation of Mann Co's regulations. Dr. Akuma is currently being dealt with by Mann Co. Her punishment is yet to be decided.

This is a reminder to all employees not to follow in Dr. Akuma's footsteps, or risk heavy consequences under the company.

Thank you and have a pleasant day.

* * *

 **REPORT 9ZPVU**

 _March 21, 1968 [14 : 27]_  
 _Author: M. K._

First preliminary tests conducted on live specimens. All safety and preparatory procedures taken beforehand.

While physical mutation did occur for the first few minutes of exposure, most of the speciments unfortunately could not survive beyond 30 minutes of repeated radiation blast waves.

The only survivor of the tests was Specimen KJ-832. KJ-832 surprisingly showed little adverse signs to the testing, though later examinations showed obvious evidence of accelerated muscle and tissue growth, amongst other physical enhancements and effects.

Further experiments are to be conducted.

* * *

 **REPORT VVHOZ**

 _December 09, 1969 [17 : 18]_  
 _Author: S. M._  
 _Co. Author: K. S._

Materials for the holding of Specimen KJ-001 are being procured at the time of writing.

It is to be noted, however, that in spite of regular revisions and ultimate approval by the Board, the plan has a high likelihood of failure, for rather obvious reasons.

Our backup plan as noted in _Report 5VRSV_ is to, simply, eliminate KJ-001. This should not be an issue for Mann Co, which owns the most advanced technology of the 20th century. Furthermore, after intense and prolonged study of KJ-001, we now have a better idea of how to deal with such threats.

* * *

 **REPORT IMTMH**

 _August 10, 1970 [16 : 48]_  
 _Author: M. T._

On August 7, 1970 [10 : 00], a routine test was scheduled to be conducted on KJ-832. All safety and preparatory procedures taken beforehand, including proper sedation of the Specimen.

The test initially ran smoothly. Results showed overall physical well-being in spite of the Specimen's unnatural rapid growth in the past few years.

Upon conduction of the mental test, however, KJ-832 awoke from its stupor. It was apparent that the sedatives had waned off. KJ-832 broke off its restraints with little effort and pursued the scientists that were in charge of the experiment.

While security forces eventually managed to subdue and drug the beast, it was not without difficulty and loss. Dr. Tomoe and her team were sadly killed by KJ-832. The deaths were gruesome; many of them were either crushed or suffered fatal slash wounds, while Dr. Tomoe herself was decapitated.

[Attached to the report are photographic records of the incident.]

New containment measures are being proposed and drawn up at time of writing this report.

* * *

 **REPORT TAP8J**

 _May 17, 1971 [09 : 00]_  
 _Author: Mann Co Crypto-Organism Research Division (CORD)_

In lieu of TF Industries' recent decision, the main conducting site of Project Imperator will be moved from Bayfront Labs to the Nuclear Research Division HQ further inland.

All evidence of Project Imperator on-site is to be either secured or destroyed entirely.

The mercenaries are due to arrive in two months' time. Transfer will begin on June 14, 1971 and ends on June 25, 1971.

KJ-832 is among the assets scheduled for transfer. As per protocol post-incident, the Specimen is to be kept in stasis. DO NOT REACTIVATE THE SPECIMEN.

This is also a gentle reminder that no one besides relevant Mann Co personnel are to know of Project Imperator and its details.

Thank you for your understanding and cooperation.

* * *

Return to top of page


	5. Playing With Fire

**"Are we there yeeeeeettt?!"**

 **"For the love of God, Scout, NO!"**

"Ugh, fine." The Scout plopped back against the wall of the stuffy, overcrowded van, while the rest of the mercenaries groaned in irritation. Two months had passed since their last transfer to Dustbowl, which meant that the teams were once again due to move bases. This time, though, their new home was completely unfamiliar - a Nuclear Research Facility alongside the Californian coast, known as Bayfront. Their knowledge of the setting was relatively unknown, aside from a few rumours which Spy somehow managed to pick up (when asked, he'd simply say "Well, I am a Spy," and blow cigarette smoke in the asker's face).

The drive from New Mexico to California was long and exhausting, and both Sniper and Engineer had to take turns on the wheel. For the eight other men, the experience wasn't the most pleasant to say the least. Sweaty soldiers packed closer than a can of sardines, their red uniforms sticking to their skin like glue. The humid air was heavy with the mix of body odours, a scent that assaulted the mens' noses and reached all the way down to their heaving stomachs. Opening the front windows of the van did little to improve the disgusting situation.

Though most of the RED team was unhappy to be tossed around in the rickety van, there were some exceptions. The Pyro, for instance, was locked in his otherwordly fantasy. Behind the mask, his eyes sparkled like those of a child at a birthday party. Soft giggling escaped his lips as he perked his head around jerkily, much like a curious animal.

He was glad. No, he was absolutely delighted! It was always his dream to go on a summer vacation with all of his best buddies. His mind raced with visions as he anticipated the magical adventures to come. Picturesque sandy beaches dotted with majestic palm trees, the fragrant sea breeze washing over like a wave. Bustling cities that never slept, keeping the night alive with an array of dazzling light and colour. Oh boy, what could it be? Euphoria filled Pyro's pounding heart as he fidgeted impatiently in his seat...

This earned him the attention of 7 other pairs of eyes from within the sweltering van. The mercenaries glanced at the blissfully oblivious firebug, their facial expressions ranging from embarrassed to being on the verge of breaking up into laughter. And speaking of laughter, the Demoman was already bent over breathless, guffawing at the top of his voice at Pyro's antics. A fresh stream of tears was rolling down his functioning eye down his cheek.

"Gotta lay off the acid, eh lad?" he gasped in between chortles. This earned him a glare of disapproval and a smack over the head by Engineer.

The Medic nervously coughed and cleared his throat as he turned his head downwards, eyes fixed to the floor and away from Pyro.

"Pyro is just happy to go to new base," Heavy murmured. "He is just like child." The Russian uneasily averted his eyes as the Pyro's gaze snapped towards him. The masked man made a few happy muffles and clapped his hands enthusiastically, though the others were not sure whether he was responding to Heavy's comments or not.

" **INDEED, PRIVATE HEAVY!** " Soldier's sudden booming voice made everyone jolt up in fright. Demoman, in a very unceremonious fashion, instinctively spat out the Scrumpy he was pouring down his throat. A sour-smelling clear puddle formed beneath the Scotsman's feet. Ahead at the driver's seat, Sniper grumbled under his breath, making a mental note to kill Demoman when they reached their destination.

"This," the American gestured towards Pyro (who was now whimpering in a ball, obviously frightened out his wits by Soldier), "is what a true soldier should be like. The kind of attitude and spirit that comes not just during battle, but towards redeployments as well! I have yet to see one of you SORRY SACKS OF SCUM show happiness towards ENTERING A NEW HOME! All I hear are whines, complaints, and other sissy bullshit! What happened to my hardened men?!"

Silence. Soldier, stunned by his audience's lack of response, glanced around furtively to see that most of his men had gotten back to whatever they were doing before he began to speak. So much for respecting authority. "Stupid, undisciplined maggots..."

"We're here!"

All mercenaries perked up with widened eyes at the sound of Sniper's announcement. At long last, they could free themselves from the prison that they were locked in for hours. As the vehicle screeched to a halt, the mercenaries made a hurried beeline for the exit doors, like a ravenous pack of wolves rushing for the kill. In their desparation to escape the hot, dark, and stinking cave, the mercenaries practically caused a mini-stampede as a shoving match commenced. Furious yells and cries of pain echoed throughout the vehicle, leading Sniper to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why couldn't these idiots act like civilized human beings for once?

Sniper plopped out from the front door of his van. His shoulders relaxed as he let out the breath he had been holding in for what felt like an eternity, relief blooming within his aching chest. Ignoring the rollicking mass of flesh and fat that was making a mess of his beloved van, the Australian glanced at the massive fortress before him.

He gawked. The base looked absolutely stunning - its design resembled something out of a sci-fi magazine. Massive twin semicircular bases faced each other, each possessing polished white surfaces that glistened under the glaring sunlight. Atop each dome was a series of team-coloured rectangular windows with a team-coloured tint. In between the bases was a small bridge that resembled 2Fort's; however, instead of being made of wood, it appeared to be of the same material as that of the buildings' exterior. Beyond the bases lay a metal chainlink fence (which looked out of place considering the futuristic appearance of the compound), followed by a series of more surreal-looking buildings, some of which had hazard symbols painted on their sides. To the west of the compound lay a cliffside which sported a magnificent view of the Californian coast.

Sniper couldn't believe what he was looking at. This... this was unbelievable. It was as if they got to live in a spaceship with a spectacular seaview! His eyes widened in wonder as he continued staring at his new home.

So did the rest of the team, who had managed to escape the van with fortunately few injuries. The sheer beauty and sleek aesthetics of Bayfront was simply a feast for the eyes, a much needed break after hours of being shut in darkness. The team gasped almost in unison.

Though it may not last forever, this was as close to a fantasy life as it got.

* * *

Across the ocean floor, a pitch-black labyrinth no man has ever set foot on, lay a slumbering giant.

This creature belonged to an era long gone, with a form reminiscent of ferocious beasts thought to be extinct for eons. A lizardlike head covered in thick bony scales, gaping crocodilian jaws laced with pointed teeth. The massive chest heaved rythmically as he slept. His relatively short arms, ending in clawed reptilian hands, rested gently on the sandy seabed. The creature's massive body was lined with jagged dorsal fins; maple leaves that protruded out from the giant's back and pierced the waters that made up his sanctuary. The rows of fins stretched until the end of a lengthy dragon's tail, swaying lazily from side to side.

A stream of bubbles escaped the leviathan's nostrils as he exhaled. The serene expression on his face provided a calming air around an otherwise terrifying brute. This monster possessed the strength of a billion lions, and had the capability to turn entire civilizations to dust. If he woke, maybe those (un)fortunate enough would gain the chance to gaze upon his true power.

For now, however, he was just another sleeping animal. And it would be in mankind's best interests if he would stay that way.

If Nature could remain at peace.

* * *

Saxton Hale groaned as he stretched his muscular arms upwards. A loud yawn escaped his lips while he glanced at the countless computer screens in front of him, eyes drooping and half-lidded.

It was a slow day, and Saxton Hale hated slow days. He craved adventure. Excitement. Explosions! And wrestling exotic creatures in the middle of Nowhereland!

Exotic creatures... Oh right, how could he forget? Today was a special day indeed. He had the enviable opportunity to witness an experiment on the surviving specimen - Mann Co's trump card in this operation.

In fact, that was why he was seated here in the Nuclear Research HQ Control Room. He could have been beating the crap out of hippies, which he'd rather do, but this was an opportunity too important to pass up.

His mouth slowly stretched into a grin as his eyes locked onto one of the screens. He observed what appeared to be a dimly lit laboratory, illuminated by a single headlight that hung over the entire room. Two scientists dressed in full lab attire were completing preparations; one was inspecting equipment while the other was glancing at a nearby computer terminal.

Hale's attention, however, was mainly fixed on what was in the center of the screen. Sprawled across the lifeless tiled floor of the chamber was a gargantuan beast with its back to the ground. The creature was mostly hairless, though patches of dark orange fur were dotted across its scaly body. Its long arms, ending in taloned hands, were packed with muscle that stretched the rough skin covering it. Its legs resembled the sturdy hindlimbs of a kangaroo, slender and powerful. The monster's torso was almost crocodilian in nature - a hulking chest adorned with dry plated scutes that formed cracks and patterns across its belly. Its face, however, was obscured by the massive headlight beaming down on its form. A mere glimpse at its form alone, though, was already enough to give the common man nightmares for days on end.

So this was KJ-832. Impressive.

Hale's train of thought was derailed by the voice of one of the scientists in the chamber. "All preparations complete. Shall we proceed, Mr Hale?"

The burly Australian cleared his throat. "Proceed, Dr. Jenkins."

As per orders given to relevant Project Imperator personnel, the specimen was to be fully sedated throughout the course of the experiment. The experiment of the day was a routine shock tolerance test - nothing too out of the ordinary, though the CEO's presence definitely brought quite a buzz amongst the scientists involved. More than ever, they needed to make sure the preparations were performed in a stringent, prim-and-proper fashion.

A low whirring sound buzzed throughout the lab as two large cables descended slowly from the ceiling. Smooth black rubber coated the exterior of the cables, which ended in electrified probes. Sharp azure bolts of lightning danced frivolously around the Australium tips, growing in brightness and intensity as they lowered. One of the scientists watched on, beads of cold sweat rolling down his forehead as his partner controlled the cables via a computer terminal. Eventually the probes reached mere centimetres away from the monster's chest.

Then, without warning, they attacked. 2 million volts of electricity charged out, seeking to fulfil its voracious appetite to shock, maim, and kill.

Blue light bounced off the shadowy corners of the chamber periodically as the lightning bolts streaked across the dry scales. The bolts slid across the rough surface like a surfer would on a wave; smooth and swift. Dark lines imprinted upon the skin in the eletcric tendrils' wake, but disappeared almost as quickly as they had come, the thickness of the creature's hide protecting it from most if not all damage. Hale chuckled in wonder at the sight. It was like watching one of those monster movies, except this time, it wasn't fiction.

"Beautiful... This is beautiful.."

The monster lay dormant even as the electricity battered it mercilessly, or at least tried to. The peaceful expression on its feral face remained serene. Much like the beast lying miles under the ocean, it resembled just another sleeping animal.

After minutes of concentrated electricity beaming down upon the creature's plated body, the azure glow disappeared from the lab, and so did the roaring of crackled lightning. Standing over the monster, the scientists involved started inspecting their test subject carefully, some taking down notes onto a clipboard or at one of the computer terminals nearby. Hale could pick up the low murmuring occurring amongst the scientists as they discussed the outcomes of the experiment.

"... no damage at all..."

"It's much more resilient than before..."

The scientists' words were music to Hale's ears. Visions swept through his mind like a tidal wave - imagine all the possibilities this project could bring up. If they pulled it off successfully, which he was sure they will (those idiot advisors can go fuck themselves), it will only cement Mann Co's status as a global power. _The_ global power.

No company could ever control nature like Mann Co. Wait, no... Mann Co was going to be nature itself.

Hale would make sure of that.

Throwing his head back, the Australian made a series of loud, triumphant cackles. Victory was at his hands, as it always should be. The world would once again be reminded of Mann Co's might and the power of its helmsman, Saxton Hale. The plan was almost perfect, nothing could stop them now...

In his fit of hysterics, Hale failed to notice that the monster had begun to stir.

* * *

And apparently, so did the creature lying deep under water.

Groaning, the exhausted beast forced his eyes open. The orbs illuminated the dark depths with a golden glow. Streams of bubbles shot out into the vast waters as he huffed.

Something wasn't right.

The creature's nostrils flared. He could sense an unnerving stench from somewhere, he didn't know the exact location yet. But it was the familiar reek of an upset in the fabric of the world itself, the delicate balance that kept it all together.

And it was up to him, once again, to restore the upset balance. That was his job after all.

Low, angry growls emitted from his throat. The behemoth took off into the water, following the scent's trail.

Whatever it is that had gone wrong, he will take it upon himself to correct it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So the King has awoken... and he sure as hell isn't happy.**

 **Ugh. This chapter was painful to write... I'm not exactly the best at descriptive writing, but I tried. That's partially why it took longer than usual to push out.**

 **Oh and just a note: This story will use the Godzilla 2014 design, which is one of my favourite Goji designs by far.**

 **Next chapter is where things get really interesting, so stay tuned.**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Beitrik**


	6. Return of the King

The hail of gunfire and explosions rocked the battlefield, accentuated with the screams and yells of troops on the ground. What was a picturesque seaside paradise mere hours ago was now the backdrop of a raging war between two rival factions donning opposite-coloured clothing.

The RED Scout puffed and panted as he dashed through the dusty landscape, the midday sun glaring down mercilessly upon him. His Scattergun was pointed ahead, ready to fire at any incoming BLUs unlucky enough to cross his path.

Leaning against a wall momentarily to catch his breath, he savoured the deafening blasts and rapid pattering that he had long gotten used to. A wide, cocky grin stretched across his face as he chuckled. Behind the wall he was hiding behind lay Control Point C, the neutral point which was currently being contested between the teams. As far as he knew, there was no one on the point at the moment... and that was his time to shine. Oh, yes, it was his time to claim the point all by himself and start his team on the path to today's victory! Maybe then he would get the recognition he deserved from those other geezers.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared to dash out behind the wall and leap onto the point. He could almost hear the songs of praise from his teammates as they commended his initiative and bravery. Hell, maybe Miss Pauling would finally notice him for once!

He crouched low and dangerous. Ready... Set...

A loud hollering cry emerged from his throat as he dashed, launching himself into the air as gracefully as he could...

 **SPLAT**

Unfortunately, it was not to be as a series of rockets from the BLU Engineer's nearby sentry collided with his frail form. A shower of bloodied flesh and guts rained down upon the Control Point, as wild Texan laughter joined in the cacophony of noise and gunpowder that enveloped the area.

The RED Medic, who had been witnessing the scene, facepalmed. "Dummkopf."

A series of beeps from his Medigun caught his attention, followed by the crackling that resounded as red electricity danced around the tip of the healing gun's barrel. The German's face lit up. "Herr Heavy! I am fully charged!"

The Russian bear that stood before him turned around with a broad smile. "Let's go, Doktor," the Heavy lifted his Tomislav, "time to murder leetle BLU men."

Immediately after he said so, the pair were bathed in a blazing crimson aura as their bodies hardened. Pure adrenalin began racing through their veins. The Heavy let out a bellowing roar as he and his German friend rounded the corner, bullets blazing as they assaulted the enemy sentry nest.

Panicking, the BLU Engineer rushed back to his sentry to protect it from the concentrated gunfire, but to no avail. As hard as the sentry fought back, it was no match for the Heavy's relentless attack and was reduced to scraps within seconds. Cursing under his breath, the Texan got ready to prepare another turret - only to stop dead in his tracks as he felt a piercing pain in his back. The RED Spy casually brushed the bloodstains off his suit as the Engineer fell forward with an agonized cry.

"We have captured the Control Point."

The German doctor was overcome with relief as he started to laugh. "Ve did it, kamerade!"

"GOOD JOB, MAGGOTS!" his cry of joy was joined by the Soldier's gruff voice. "Now move out!"

With that, the majority of the RED team joined Soldier in advancing towards BLU's remaining Control Points. The men were all smiles and confident vigor, save for Scout, who was sour after his failed attempt to claim Point C on his own effort. His comrades paid no attention to his grumbling, however - the match had gotten off to a promising start, and they were determined to keep on the offense till victory was finally theirs.

* * *

The Administrator laughed.

The smattering of television screens before her replayed various scenes of the battle that was currently ongoing between RED and BLU. Every kill, every bullet fired, every drop of blood - all recorded on those screens and relayed to the game master herself.

The RED Scout's death was particularly amusing to her. How could he rush out of cover like that and not expect to get blown up, shredded in a hail of bullets, or both? At times like these, she wondered if she had overestimated the intelligence of her little soldiers.

Standing behind the cackling old lady was a much younger woman, looking prim-and-proper in a purple suit and cateye glasses perched on her face. Miss Pauling observed the battle calmly, watching the men kill one another over and over again. Having gotten used to years of violence and bloodshed, the graphic images plastered across the screens did not affect her in the slightest. Instead, there she stood, back straightened and shoulders relaxed, mentally betting on which team would win today's battle. Probably RED, by the looks of it.

Sudden flashes of red across the screens jolted the pair out of their entertainment spree. The Administrator screeched in surprise as she flinched backwards, raising a bony arm to shield her face, while Miss Pauling's face lit up in alarm as she backed off a few steps. The initial shock gave way to panic as sirens across the room started blaring in unison.

Something was clearly wrong.

"Ma'am, calm down!" Miss Pauling rushed to her ailing employer's side as the old lady's body began to shudder, gasps and chokes escaping from her throat. Despite her own confusion and fear, Miss Pauling forced herself to deliver smooth, gentle strokes onto the Administrator's frail form in an attempt to soothe her. After what felt like an eternity, the old lady's state of shock eventually ceased. The blaring alarms and red flashes, however, did not.

"I'm fine, Miss Pauling," the Administrator weakly croaked as she managed to straighten herself in her armchair. Looking up at the sea of crimson before her, however, the messages plastered across the screens made her heart skip a beat.

"Oh no..."

All the messages were in large, white text, and carried the same words:

 **ATTENTION. RAPIDLY RISING SEA LEVELS DETECTED ALONG CALIFORNIAN COASTLINE. EVACUATE ALL BAYFRONT PERSONNEL IMMEDIATELY.**

"It can't be..." The Administrator's hissing voice carried a mix of various emotions - annoyance, fear, anger, surprise. Her taut, skeletal fingers fiddled with the keyboard before her as she desperately searched for a certain button. Not wanting to add further pressure to her boss, Miss Pauling began backing away towards the exit door before breaking out into a full sprint. "I'll alert the mercenaries, Ma'am!" her voice echoed across the darkened halls leading to the far end of the room.

The Administrator paid no heed to the young lady's call as she scrunched up her face in annoyance, eyes rapidly scanning the various keys and buttons before her. Eventually, she came across a yellow icon with the picture of a wave on it. Ignoring the initial relief seeping into her chest, she tapped the button.

Footage of the ongoing mercenaries' war gave way to an intricate computer interface adorned with various environmental statistics. The Administrator scrutinized and slowly absorbed the information presented on the screens, panic rising within her body with each number presented.

But the underwater camera footage displayed at the bottom of the interface was the final straw. A single glance was all it took for the camel's back to inevitably snap.

The armchair creaked and rolled as the Administrator collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

* * *

 _Closer... and closer..._

The scent grew stronger the nearer he closed in to the source. The enormous heart within his chest pumped at a steady rate, sending hundreds of thousands of gallons of blood rushing through subway-sized vessels throughout his reptilian body.

He sliced through the waters, undaunted. He knew deep down that the tiny creatures were responsible. As if his emergence years ago was not enough, they had to go around and mess with the balance of the world once again.

He will make sure this appearance would be his last.

The creature growled. The water level seems to be decreasing slowly as he progressed. In fact, he could feel it on the tips of his spines. The water resting on the spiked surfaces started to evaporate, leaving behind a cooling sensation on his reptilian hide.

There was no doubt about it - he was reaching land.

A second series of hisses and groans emerged from his throat. Slowly shifting his pillar-like legs and arching his serrated back, the Guardian of Nature braced himself as he began to rise from the waves.

* * *

 _Boom._

The BLU Medic barely noticed the sharp crack as the bullet lodged itself into his skull, chunks of blood and brains flying everywhere. Watching the German's lanky body collapse onto a pile of wooden crates, the RED Sniper chuckled under his breath. Another easy kill for this professional.

"Standin' around like a bloody idiot."

The area surrounding Control Point B was abuzz with chaos and danger as the opposing teams duked it out with ever fibre of their being. Scouts zipped around and leapt into the air at lightning speed, Heavies unloaded their miniguns into crowds of opposite-coloured men, Medics weaved their way amongst seas of comrades to heal injured members - it was a blast of booms and screams, a deadly concoction of smoke, bullets and blood. This was war, and every man on the field knew it well.

But what they sometimes forgot was that wars do not last forever.

The emergency alarm that enveloped the entirety of Bayfront was sudden and shocking. Upon the first blasts of sound from the sirens scattered across the arena, all mercenaries immediately halted, looking at one another with confusion written all over their faces. The BLU Heavy hung his fist just inches away from the RED Scout's face as both of them froze. The BLU Medic, freshly resurrected, lay on the floor of the resupply room clutching his head, the blaring noises worsening his post-respawn nausea. The RED Spy awkwardly stood behind the BLU Sniper, clutching his knife and readily positioned to backstab the Australian.

The voice intercom crackled to life. **"All mercenaries, this is Miss Pauling. There is an emergency. You are to evacuate the premises immediately..."** The woman's frantic voice disappeared in a wave of distorted static, and then resurfaced. **"... Hayden Evacuation Centre, 90 miles east... "** Miss Pauling was lost forever.

Due to time constraints and Mann Co's infamous habits of cutting corners when it came to certain matters, the relatively new Bayfront was not fitted with emergency evacuation bunkers for the mercenaries. This was unlike most other bases. The bunkers were instead for on-site staff, who had relocated to another facility months ago. Mann Co's reasons for not allowing the men access to the standard bunkers was a mystery.

Some of the men started making their way back to their respective bases to gather as many belongings as possible before evacuation. However, before they could go any further, an unearthly grumble washed over the teams.

 _ **"OOOuuuummmm..."**_

It sounded much like the call of a whale, except much louder and clearer. Its tone held a nature both primeval and commanding, as if it were the voice of an ancient deity. A lengthy, reverberating bass followed by a bellowing moan, and it disappeared into the atmosphere... But remained etched within the mercenaries' minds.

The mercenaries stood rooted to the ground, terrified and shaking. A mass of panicked hearts beating within trembling ribcages, limbs that would not remain still as much as their owner tried, and clattering teeth. It was clear that each and every one of them were frightened, but none were as badly affected as the RED Pyro, who was as still as a statue. Though his blank gas mask betrayed no feelings, his mind was a whirlwind of emotion and flashing images.

The sun-kissed golden beaches in Pyroland had turned a shade of dark brown. Swaying palm trees instantly wilted, dropping onto the ground with a thud as the bark rotted away. The azure ocean turned a deathly shade of grey, and the beautiful blue skies shifted to a blood red hue. And all around the wasteland was the growl, repeating itself over and over and over again.

For the first time in years, Pyro was afraid.

"Oh my God!"

The thick air was broken by a cry from the BLU Scout. The boy was stammering as he incohesively tried to form a sentence, pointing at the cliffside west of the compound.

"... Big.. w-w-wa... go... leave! NOW!"

With that, the Bostonian let out a high-pitched scream and raced back to the BLU base. The other mercenaries turned to look at the cliffside and immediately took off in a panicked frenzy, their yells and cries filling the chill coastal air. Any thoughts of their earlier skirmish, any animosity between members of the opposite teams, all vanished in an instant. Right there and then, the mercenaries were human beings united by the need to get to safety.

A massive tidal wave was heading its way towards the compound. As it slammed into the rocky cliff face at full force, a series of jagged, maple leaf-shaped rocks sliced through the water's surface. The rocks were attached to a much larger, dark gray object that was slowly emerging from the surface. More tidal waves, born in the wake of the object's emergence, persistently assaulted the weary cliff, sending tiny stones tumbling into the turbulent waters below.

The men's screaming grew louder. RED Sniper puffed, wiping away beads of sweat as he dashed towards his van as fast as his lanky legs could muster. He sensed that this was more than just a tsunami or some other natural disaster - the thought of it made him sick to the pits of his stomach. Whatever it was, his top priority was to get everyone out of here as quickly as possible.

The water cascaded off the gray object's surface to reveal thick crocodile-like skin covered in reptilian bumps. The rough surface slowly rose and fell, mimicking the breathing patterns of a living creature. As tankloads of water continued to fall off the gargantuan object, it soon became apparent that the pointed "rocks" were, in fact, the dorsal spines of a colossal sea monster.

The creature's huge shadow started to loom over the scampering humans, growing larger by the second as the creature continued rising. Initially the men paid no heed, opting to rush for their own safety; only Pyro noticed the overwhelming shade threatening to consume them whole.

Slowly, the masked man turned around...

 _Charred corpses littering the streets. People running and screaming. Flames lighting up the night sky._

 _"Ruka-kun, run!"_

... just in time to catch the monster turn to the heavens above and open its dinosaurian maw.

 _ **"SHHHHHRRRREEEEEOOOOONNNNKKKKK!"**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm no Geography expert, so please don't sue me.**

 **Yes, I'm finally back. Those of you who have been sticking to this story, I'd like to thank you guys for your unwavering support and for tolerating my long update times. As cliche as it sounds, you guys are my main motivation, and I really am grateful for that.**

 **Do let me know how I can improve on my writing, if any.**

 **Till next time.**

 **\- Beitrik**


	7. Scars of the Past (PREVIEW)

**A/N**

 **Good news guys, I'm not dead. Not yet, at least.**

 **Chapter 7 is still underway. It's kind of a difficult chapter, which is partially why the planning has been taking some time.**

 **Anyway, here is a sneak preview of what is to come.**

 **Please enjoy. Any feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

 _"Please God... Look at the life I've lived. Please, let me have a happy dream, for once in my life." - Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)_

* * *

He couldn't move.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't even breathe.

All Pyro could do was remain still, even as hordes of screaming men weaved their way around him like a rushing river. He could barely hear the frantic calls from his teammates or the ponderous, earth-shaking thuds as the monster made its first steps onto dry land. His mind was blank, an empty space controlling an empty body.

All that remained was the roar.

The monster's roar, the sound that signalled the death of his innocence. The beastial screech reverberated in his mind, bouncing off the hollow walls of his skull, growing louder and faster with each hit. The sound that haunted him for years. The sound he wanted to get away from. The sound that he nearly made himself forget...

And now here it was, again, together its owner. Its owner, the monster. The abomination. The destroyer. The murderer.

Pyro collapsed onto his knees; the nausea within his throbbing head was pushing his resilience beyond its limits. A series of croaks were emitted from within his gas mask. This wasn't real. It can't be real, can it? It was just a nightmare... A nightmare... He was going to wake up, in his bright sunny beach, where everything was happy and the babies frolicked like there was no tomorrow.

What was happening now...

It can't be real.

It can't...

His eyelids started to weigh down on his face; they felt heavier and heavier as the seconds went past. He couldn't feel or hear anything. He barely noticed his teammates calling out for him, their voices soaked in worry and fear. He remained frozen as Heavy and Engineer lifted his stiff body and hurled him into the back of Sniper's van. He lay, a babbling, groaning, gasping mess, as the van doors slammed shut and the vehicle took off.

As the lull of fatigue fully consumed him, he croaked out three final words - each one virtually tearing his vocal cords apart under the immense stress.

 _"Go... ji... ra..."_


End file.
